


Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My! (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snowball Fight, Will Graham Has a Nice Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beverly!" he hisses, but it's too late.</p>
<p>The snowball hits Hannibal right in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My! (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263345) by [aliveinvividity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity). 



This is a podfic for ActualFlowerCrownWillGraham's 'Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My!'

I hope you enjoy!

You can  **[download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nohp2chrbdyvsb6/Hannibal+and+snowballs+and+Katz%2C+oh+my%21.mp3)** the podfic at this link as well as stream.

Please feel free to leave the author and I feedback. :)


End file.
